Fate
by Rabitto
Summary: Fue el destino…el que nos encontráramos ese día, definitivamente fue el destino, al igual que el que me enamorara de ti…por eso, por ti mi persona más importante…viviré y peleare por ti, te prometo que no dejare que desaparezcas.


**Konichiwa! Me presento, soy una chica completamente loca por el yuri y el yaoi, ¡Listo, presentación terminada! Ahora lo importante, tiene tiempo que tengo la idea de este fic en mi cabeza pero más que nada por flojera no había empezado a escribir, pero entonces salió el anime de Netsuzou Trap, el de Fate Aprophya y el juego de Fate Extella para PC (juéguenlo con la protagonista femenina ¡Tendrán yuri!) y la pereza se fue, así que daré una pequeña explicación de que se trata el fic: se podría decir que es un crossover entre Citrus, Netsuzou Trap en el universo Fate; si no has visto Fate, no te preocupes, no es necesario verlo para entender la historia. Me gustaría decir las parejas que creo que son bastante obvias, pero aun así las dire: Mei y Yuzu, Harumin y Matsuri, Yuma y Hotaru, Gafitas senpai y Mitsuko, Takeda y Fujiwara. Por el momento son todas, quizá más adelante meta a más del manga de Citrus (¡Anime sal ya!) espero que le den una oportunidad y les guste, aunque sea un poco, ahora ¡Comencemos!**

 **Prologo**

" _Negro…oscuridad… ¿Dónde estoy? Por favor…que alguien me ayude, por más que estiro mi mano, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nadie la toma?"_

" _Tú…"_

" _Una voz…"_

" _¿Quieres vivir?"_

" _¿Qué si quiero…? ¿¡Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa!? ¡Claro que quiero vivir! ¿¡Quien no querría vivir!?"_

" _¿Estas segura?"_

" _¡Por supuesto! ¡Quiero vivir!"_

" _¿Incluso si eso significa sufrir?"_

" _¡Vivir significa sufrir, eso es obvio!"_

" _Si…eso es lo que significa vivir"_

" _¡Ayúdame por favor!"_

" _No estoy segura si te ayudare, pero…te dejare sufrir o como tú lo llamas…vivir…"_

-¡Ayúdame!-un grito resonó en el pasillo mientras una chica con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el cabello rubio y brillantes ojos verdes se encontraba tendida en el suelo, estirando el brazo y con la mano extendida, como si esperara que alguien la tomara-Alguien…

Levantándose lentamente miro a su alrededor, era el pasillo de una escuela, estaba segura de eso y este parecía completamente vacío, sus ojos examinaron todo a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo, aunque no estaba segura de a que algo se refería. Su mirada se detuvo en el cristal de la ventana frente a ella que mostraba su reflejo.

-Esa… ¿Soy yo? -murmuro la chica acercándose lentamente hacia la ventana y estirando su mano, hasta que esta toco el frio cristal, unos confundidos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada-Soy…

-Oi-la chica al escuchar una voz, quito la mano de inmediato del cristal y giro rápidamente la cabeza hacia donde la llamaban; un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color la observaban, tenía una expresión preocupada- ¿Estas bien? Te vi tocar la ventana horrorizada, así que me preocupé un poco.

-Yo…-alcanzo a decir la chica fijando su atención en su mano, era suya, pero a la vez no se sentía como propia, cerro por unos segundos los ojos, para después dirigir su atención al chico frente a ella- ¿Quién eres?

-Ah, perdón, hablarte sin presentarme-dijo el chico riendo torpemente y pasando la mano por detrás de su cabeza-Mi nombre es Takeda Ryota, perdón por molestar, pero me preocupe un poco y…

-Aihara Yuzu-dijo la chica sorprendiéndose al escuchar ese nombre salir de sus labios, pero no había ninguna duda de que ese era su nombre.

-Ya veo, es un placer Aihara-san-dijo Takeda con una amable sonrisa- ¿Estas segura que estas bien?

-Si-respondió Yuzu sonriendo y como si lo hubiera ensayado un sin número de veces, su sonrisa salió completamente de forma natural, como si fuera real, este gesto pareció calmar al chico-Solo estoy un poco sorprendida, estamos en preparatoria, es sorprendente.

"¿En preparatoria? ¿Cómo puedo saber que estoy en preparatoria? No lo sé, pero aun así estoy segura de ello, mas importante… ¿Quién soy? Dije Aihara Yuzu, ese es mi nombre, lo sé pero… ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada más?"

-Te entiendo, te entiendo-coincidió Takeda asintiendo una y otra vez-La secundaria era fácil pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de miedo…un poco patético ¿No?

-Para nada-negó Yuzu agitando la mano-Siento lo mismo, es como estar en un nuevo mundo.

"Un nuevo mundo donde no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando a tu alrededor, tienes que calmarte Yuzu, así no eres tú…tú no te preocupas por esas cosas…tú…"

Esos pensamientos volvieron a sorprender a Yuzu, ¿Cómo sabia como era ella? ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura cuando ni siquiera sabía exactamente quién era? La campana que iniciaba la ceremonia de apertura la saco de sus pensamientos y miro a Takeda que la observaba un poco confundido.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir al auditorio? -pregunto Takeda señalando el lugar por donde él había venido-He oído que el director da algo da miedo

-Si-respondió Yuzu empezando a caminar a su lado-Seria un verdadero dolor en el trasero si ese viejo nos regañara.

-Uh-Takeda la miro sorprendido ante sus palabras, pero Yuzu lo sintió tan natural, era como si siempre se hubiera expresado así, aunque ese "siempre" no existía para ella en estos momentos-Tenia mis sospechas, pero eres una gyaru ¿No?

-Si-respondió Yuzu, ahora que miraba todos los accesorios que llevaba y el color de cabello, no cabia duda, de nuevo esa extraña familiaridad regreso-¿A que me veo linda, no?

-Sin duda-dijo Takeda dándole un pulgar arriba-Pero…si el director es tan estricto como dices, quizá estés en algunos problemas

-Que dolor en el culo-murmuro Yuzu y Takeda dio un saltito, le agradaba este chico, era del tipo que no esperaba nada a cambio de una chica por ser amable con ella, su sonrisa y amabilidad eran sinceras; Yuzu frunció el ceño ligeramente, se preguntó si a ella le gustaban este tipo de chicos ¿Le gustaba alguno? ¿Tenía novio? No recordaba nada…solo su nombre y esa voz, la voz que escucho dentro de toda esa oscuridad, era la voz de una chica, se escuchaba tan calmada y tenía una suavidad que hacía que Yuzu pensara que podía escucharla siempre pero también…

-Me molestaba

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada, nada.

-Aihara-san-Yuzu se detuvo al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta encontró a una mujer de cabello corto y mirada severa, llevaba una bata blanca y unos papeles bajo el brazo-¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento? Hay unas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte respecto a tu historial médico, soy la enfermera de la escuela, Taniguchi Mitsuko

"¿Historia? ¿Tengo un historial? Eso significa que tengo familia, podre saber quién soy"

-Por supuesto sensei-contesto Yuzu y con un pequeño adiós con la mano se despidió de Takeda que se quedó parado en el mismo lugar hasta que Yuzu doblo la esquina del pasillo.

-Imposible…-murmuro Takeda con una sonrisa nerviosa-Es imposible ¿No?

.

.

-Parece buen chico-dijo la profesora cerrando la puerta de la enfermería tras de ella-Quizá demasiado bueno, por lo que al final sería inservible.

-Sensei-dijo Yuzu empezando a ponerse nerviosa-Usted dijo que quería hacerme unas preguntas acerca de mi historia médica, a mí también me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas

-¿Es así?-dijo la profesora sentándose en su escritorio y viendo a Yuzu, esta no pido evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la mirada de la mujer, era como si la estuviera evaluando-¿Y que preguntas podrían ser Aihara-san?

-Hace solo unos minutos desperté y estaba en el pasillo inconsciente, seguramente resbale y me golpee la cabeza con el golpe y por eso…

-No recuerdas nada excepto tu nombre-dijo la profesora con exasperación

\- ¿Cómo…?-dijo Yuzu incapaz de encontrar las palabras para continuar

\- ¿Has escuchado de los homúnculos?-pregunto Mitsuko y sin esperar a que Yuzu le contestara prosiguió-Por supuesto hay muchas historias al respecto, el alquimista Paracelso, afirmó haber creado un homúnculo al intentar encontrar la piedra filosofal, la mayoría los describían como hombres pequeños que no pasaban los treinta centímetros, verdaderos errores a mi parecer.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

-Pero para nosotros un homúnculo es un ser creado con alquimia, perfecto, capaz de transportar una increíble cantidad de magia, que nos servirá para ganar la guerra del Santo Grial y cumplir nuestro deseo-dijo Mitsuko levantándose y acercándose a Yuzu que la veía como si hubiera perdido la cabeza-Esa eres tú Aihara Yuzu

-Debes de estar bromeando-dijo Yuzu topando con la puerta, con la espalda recargada en esta-¿Homúnculo? ¿Santo grial? ¿Deseo? Has perdido la cabeza sensei.

-Supongo que lo he hecho, dejar que una cosa que ni siquiera es un humano sea un mago y pelee en esta guerra-murmuro Mitsuko tomando el brazo de Yuzu y apretandolo-Algo que ni siquiera debería de existir…un demonio sin alma.

-Detente…me haces daño-dijo Yuzu intentando zafarse

\- ¿Por qué? Pensé que no me creías y si es así, no importa lo que diga…nada ira dirigido a ti, ya que eres un ser humano, ¿Cierto?-Yuzu se llevó las manos a la cabeza, un fuerte latido había comenzado y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, sabía que lo que Mitsuko decía era imposible, la lógica se lo decía pero una parte de ella exclamaba que era cierta, esa parte que le dijo su nombre que la hizo actuar de la manera que actuó frente a Takeda, esa parte que Yuzu podía llamar "ella"-Aunque el que solo puedas vivir tres años me quita un poco de pesar al saber que algo tan poco natural estará en este mundo.

-Tres años-murmuro Yuzu, más para ella misma que para Mitsuko, podía sentir como si una cortina empezara a ser alzada y empezara a revelar el verdadero escenario y una serie de imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos.

" _Ella es la correcta"- la voz de Mitsuko, podía reconocerla ahora_

" _¿Cómo lo sabes? Todos los demás que has escogido han muerto, no han durado ni una hora"-la voz de un hombre le respondió-La asociación de magos no puede permitirse un error más._

" _Lo sé, por eso estoy segura, con esto ganaremos la guerra"- ¿Esto? ¿Así es como soy llamada?_

" _Eso espero…los Fujiwara y Mizushina participaran en esta guerra, si ellos ganan será el fin, no sabemos que catástrofes podrían provocar con el Grial"_

" _Lo se…esto no hará ganar"_

.

\- ¿Esto? -dijo Yuzu llevándose la mano libre a la boca

-Veo que ya lo recordaste-dijo Mitsuko viendo a la chica frente a ella-Ahora entiendes porque no tienes recuerdos, eso es porque nunca naciste, no tuviste una familia y nunca la tendrás, así como también nunca conociste lo que era ser amada por alguien y por supuesto jamas lo sabras, al fin de cuentas, no eres un ser humano.

-Mentira

-Solo mira esto-dijo Mitsuko tomando la mano de Yuzu y haciendo presión sobre ella, murmuro unas cuentas palabras, provocando que unas líneas azules aparecieran desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta perderse por debajo de su blusa-Líneas mágicas, fuiste creada para tenerla, para invocar al más fuerte Servant y ganar el Santo Grial para nosotros.

\- ¡Mentira! -grito Yuzu liberándose del agarre de Mitsuko y abriendo la puerta de golpe y corrió fuera de la enfermería-Mentira, mentira, mentira.

"Soy una persona, esa mujer solo está jugando conmigo, debe ser una especie de criminal…yo tengo una familia, amigos, probablemente un novio, yo no puedo ser eso, yo…soy un ser humano"

Yuzu se detuvo apoyándose en una pared, todo parecía un sueño, pero sabía que no lo era, sabía que no estaba soñando, esto era una pesadilla, pero esta no se encontraba dentro de un sueño, sino en el mundo real "¿Qué hago?"

"¿Quieres vivir?"

-Esa voz

"Si quieres vivir…pelea"

.

.

-Parece que la asociación de magos lo logro-dijo una chica con el cabello oscuro y ojos violeta revisando su celular-Parece que ese amigo tuyo tenía razón, Fijiwara-kun.

-No es mi amigo-respondió Fujiwara, ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca en el patio principal de su escuela, a simple vista podría decirse que se veían como la pareja perfecta, ambos atractivos y con buenas calificaciones-Mas importante, ¿Cómo conseguiste esa información Mizushina?

-El padre de la iglesia en Fuyuki- respondió Hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa-Parece que no es tan fiel a la asociación de magos como parece.

-No creo que ninguna de las familias que dice serlo lo sea-dijo Fujiwara- ¿Ese padre te dijo algo más sobre ese homúnculo?

-Es una chica y que jamás había sentido tanta magia en alguien-dijo Hotaru encogiéndose de hombros-Pero…no sabe cómo usarla ¿De que sirve así?

-Los de la asociación de magos son unos idiotas, pensando que un homúnculo puede vencer a un mago real-dijo Fujiwara solo para escuchar una risita de Hotaru- ¿A que viene eso?

-Solo pensaba que sonabas como el típico villano idiota de un anime, es divertido.

-¿Crees que sería divertido perder la guerra?

-Es una pregunta que no puedo responder porque nunca pasara-dijo Hotaru sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-Los Okasaki llamaron a mi padre ayer

-Pensé que habían muerto en la guerra anterior.

-Solo el padre, la madre y la hija están vivas-dijo Hotaru mirando a unas chicas que parecían querer acercarse hacia donde ellos estaban-Llamo la madre, parece que su hija participara en la guerra y quiere que los Mizushina seamos sus aliados.

-Tu padre los rechazo-dijo Fujiwara y Hotaru asintió- ¿Entonces porque sacas el tema?

-Iré a verlas hoy-dijo Hotaru y Fujiwara frunció el ceño-Es mejor eliminar a la competencia antes del juego.

-D-disculpa Fujiwara-kun-la voz de una chica los saco de su conversación y ambos voltearon a verla-Quería preguntarte si estas saliendo con Mizushina-san

-Si-respondió secamente Fujiwara- Así que vete, detesto a las mujeres insistentes.

\- ¡Si! -exclamo la chica dando media vuelta y alejándose de ahí.

-La hiciste llorar-dijo Hotaru sonriendo burlonamente-Era hermosa

-Es molesto

-Yo también lo creo. Así que dime… ¿Hasta cuándo seré tu novia? ¿No es un poco asfixiante vivir en un closet? -como Hotaru esperaba, Fujiwara se levantó de golpe y tomándola del brazo se alejaron del patio, ante la mirada curiosa de algunos-Eso duele, tu imagen de príncipe se está manchando

\- ¿De que demonios hablas? -pregunto Fujiwara tomando a Hotaru por los hombros y arrinconándola contra una pared-Deberías de dejar de decir estupideces Mizushina.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me amenazaras? ¿Dirás que a Mizushina Hotaru le gusta divertirse con chicas lindas? -pregunto Hotaru sin dejar de sonreír-Sería bueno que lo hicieras, ya me canse de jugar a la chica heterosexual, solo hace que las chicas se alejen de mí y que me odien, pensando que salgo con el chico más popular… ¿No estás tú también cansado Fujiwara-kun?

-Tú…-murmuro Fujiwara levantando la mano como si fuera a golpear a Hotaru-Cuando todos los magos y servant hayan muerto, yo me encargare de matarte con mis propias manos, será hermoso ver como una perra se retuerce de dolor y grita por su vida.

-Estoy deseando que ese día llegue, será tan hermoso matarte.

.

.

-Aquí esta-una mujer de mediana edad puso una pequeña caja sobre una mesa-Esta es la reliquia que utilizo tu padre, Yuma.

-Mamá…sé que durante años nuestra familia ha luchado en esta guerra, pero…-empezó Yuma, mirando a su madre con mirada suplicante, sentía como si su madre estuviera siendo irracional, su padre había luchado en la guerra por el Santo Grial hace siete años y había muerto por eso, por seguir un estúpido deseo y ahora su madre quería que ella también participara en algo así "¿Acaso quiere que muera? Porque eso es lo que pasara si participo, definitivamente moriré"-No puedo hacerlo.

-Yuma

\- ¡Simplemente no puedo! -exclamo Yuma levantándose de golpe y apretando los puños- ¡No quiero morir!

\- ¡Deja de ser irracional Yuma!-grito su madre

\- ¡Tú eres la irracional! ¿¡Que clase de madre hace que su hija pelee en algo así!? ¿¡Que clase de madre manda a su hija a la muerte!?-la madre de Yuma retrocedió unos pasos ante el arrebato de su hija-No pienso pelear.

-Jamás te mandaría a la muerte Yuma-dijo su madre bajando la mirada-Tengo un plan, no más que eso…tengo a alguien que te protegerá, por eso…por favor escucha a esta persona antes que tomes una decisión.

\- ¿Tan importante para ti es ganar el Santo Grial? -pregunto Yuma con un hilo de voz- ¿Es más importante que tu hija?

-Tenemos que ganarlo, porque es la única solución que tenemos-dijo su madre levantando la vista y mirando directamente a Yuma a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba una decisión que Yuma jamás había visto-Porque te amo, es por lo que tenemos que ganar.

Yuma estaba a punto de abrir la boca para negarse de nuevo, cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, su madre le lanzo una mirada de disculpa y sin perder un solo momento, se dirigió a la puerta a abrir mientras Yuma se dejaba caer en el sofá. "Solo son un montón de locos, el querer matar a alguien más por un deseo…matar a una persona…solo un demente haría eso, incluso papá…por eso jamás participare en algo así, no importa lo que diga mi madre, no importa a quien traiga para hablar conmigo, no cambiare de opinión…ni siquiera tengo un deseo… ¿Qué clase de deseo sería tan grande para matar a alguien?"- ¿Qué clase de monstruo mataría por eso?

-Tú debes ser Yuma-chan ¿Cierto?-Yuma abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de una chica y a quien vio frente a ella, la dejo sin habla-Supongo que yo…soy esa clase de monstruo.

.

.

-Esto es una mierda-murmuro Yuzu tapándose el rostro con las manos, a pesar de que sabía que todo lo que le había dicho Mitsuko era cierto, no por eso resultaba más fácil aceptarlo, hace menos de una hora había despertado, sin memorias, solo sabiendo su nombre y ahora resultaba que era…ni siquiera era una persona, ni siquiera viviría suficiente-Seria sencillo morir en este preciso momento, sería tan simple, no es como si alguien me fuera a echar de menos, ni siquiera existo…debería mor…¡Auch!

\- ¿Qué hay con esos pensamientos depresivos? -pregunto una chica frente a ella, el grito de Yuzu había sido debido a un golpe en la cabeza que la chica recién llegada le había dado-¿Eres Ikari Shinji o algo así?

\- ¿Quién es…?

-No importa-dijo la chica sentándose a su lado y soltando un suspiro-Aunque es comprensible que estés en ese estado, después de lo que te dijo mi hermana

-¿Hermana?

-Mitsuko- respondió la chica frunciendo el ceño-Es una idiota, no tiene ni siquiera un poco de tacto

-Simplemente dijo la verdad-dijo Yuzu con una triste sonrisa, para ganarse otro golpe de la chica sentada a su lado- ¡Eso duele!

\- ¡Ese es el punto!

\- ¿¡Eh!?

-Que te duele, si tú me golpeas de la misma manera a mí también me dolerá porque a las personas les duele cuando la golpean ¿No?-Yuzu solo se quedó observándola y la chica paso una mano por detrás de su cabeza como si estuviera pensando que decir-Tu y yo sentimos lo mismo, si dicen algo divertido reiremos, si dicen algo triste quizá nos deprimamos y lloremos y si nos golpean nos dolerá…eso es ser una persona.

-Vivir-murmuro Yuzu mirando su mano donde había visto esas marcas que recorrían todo su brazo mientras una sonrisa iba creciendo es su rostro-Tienes razón ¡Gracias!

-Esa es la Yuzuchi que conozco-respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa

-¿Conoces?

-No importa, será mejor que entremos, hace un poco de frio y…-la chica se detuvo de repente y su expresión se tornó seria, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia detrás de unos arbustos-Pensar en comenzar una pelea en horario de clases…si que eres un master problemático.

-Perdón Taniguchi-san pero no puede haber un mejor momento-la voz de un chico salió de los arbustos y le lanzo una mirada de disculpa-Si te rindes ahora nadie saldrá herido

-¡Takeda-kun!-exclamo Yuzu viendo al chico frente a ellas.

-Perdón Aihara-san, me agradas, pero tengo que ganar-dijo el chico con voz suave-No es nada personal

-Ah que problemático eres-dijo la chica poniéndose delante de Yuzu- Quédate atrás Yuzuchi, terminare rápido con esto.

-Terminaras… ¡Oye! ¿Planeas hacerle daño? -pregunto Yuzu aparentemente preocupada

-Él también es un mago y un participante de la guerra por el Santo Grial, es inevitable-dijo la chica sin despegar la vista de Takeda-Oi niña… ¿No es hora de que aparezcas?

-Taniguchi-senpai siempre es tan agresiva-una chica de cabello rosa hasta los hombros, un traje blanco y negro con una capa blanca y guantes del mismo color apareció frente a ellas, haciendo que Yuzu soltara un gritito-¿No podrías ser más suave?

-¡Deja de decir las cosas de esa manera, suenan pervertidas!

-Tu eres la única que las hace sonar pervertidas

-Maldita…como sea…Caster desastre de él, solo intenta no matarlo, concéntrate en el servant

-Pensé que habíamos acordado en que me llamarías Matsuri

-¡Ese ni siquiera es tu nombre real!

-Pero ese me gusta Taniguchi Harumi-senpai-dijo Mtsuri dándose vuelta y acercándose peligrosamente a Harumi-Es tan lindo como tú.

-¡Deja de jugar idiota!-exclamo Harumi solo para ser empujada por Matsuri, un hombre de cabello azul y traje del mismo color había aparecido lanzándose directamente hacia donde estaba ella-Parece que vas por el master ¿Cierto Takeda?

-Taniguchi-senpai vete…yo me encargare de el-dijo Mtsuri apretando los puños-Tienes que cumplir el encargo de tu hermana

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer-dijo Harumi tomando la mano de Yuzu y echando a correr-¡No mueras idiota!

-Pero que chica…-murmuro Matsuri con una pequeña sonrisa

-Acaba con Caster, Lancer-dijo Takeda mirando por donde se habían ido las chicas

-No tienes decirme lo obvio-dijo Lancer apuntando con su arma a Matsuri que lo miraba con odio-Oh esa mirada da miedo niña.

\- ¿Enserio? Eso es bueno porque…-dijo Matsuri sacando su espada y apuntando hacia Lancer-Nadie toca a mí Taniguchi-senpai, así que… ¿Cómo quieres morir?

.

.

-Taniguchi-san-dijo Yuzu mientras corrian hacia la escuela

-Llamame por mi nombre

-C-claro… ¿Harumin? -los ojos de Harumi se ensancharon ante el repentino apodo-Ellos…

-Caster es mi servant, ella se hará cargo de Lancer-dijo Harumi deteniéndose en la entrada-No podemos hacer un escándalo… ¿En que piensa ese idiota de Takeda al iniciar una pelea en este lugar? Muchos podrían morir… ¡Que chico más molesto! Mas le vale a Matsuri darle una paliza.

\- ¿Qué pasara si Takeda-kun gana?

-Imposible-respondió Harumi sombríamente-Por ahora necesitamos ir con mi hermana

-No se muevan-dijo Takeda a sus espaldas apuntándoles con una pistola

-Atacando a un par de lindas chicas por detrás…que cobarde-dijo Harumi frunciendo el ceño-Esperaba algo más de ti Takeda.

-Perdón, pero todos tenemos nuestros motivos para ganar esta guerra por eso…lo siento-dijo Takeda apartando por un momento la mirada

-¡Detente!-exclamo Yuzu poniéndose delante de Harumi-¡Se que esta guerra es importante para ti, pero no puedes matar por eso! Se que no te conozco bien, pero…el tiempo que hable contigo hizo que me diera cuenta de que eras un buen chico…Takeda-kun tú no eres un asesino.

-No lo entiendes-murmuro Takeda frunciendo el ceño y con lágrimas contenidas-¡Alguien como tú no lo entiende! ¡No entiende lo que el Grial es para los que combatimos en esta guerra! ¡Un monstruo como tú nunca lo entenderá!

Para Yuzu era como si todo hubiera pasado en cámara lenta, Takeda había apretado el gatillo, estaba segura de haber escuchado el grito de Harumi y su agarre en el brazo, intentando tirarla hacia atrás mientras el único pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Yuzu fue "Voy a morir…moriré aquí" para después observar como alguien se paraba delante de ella, era una chica de cabello negro y largo, vestía un traje negro que se adhería perfectamente bien a su cuerpo, además de guantes del mismo color, Yuzu no estaba segura si podía llamarla una especie de armadura pero de lo único que estaba segura era de que la chica frente a ella le había salvado la vida.

-Tú…-dijo Takeda con los ojos desorbitados

-Chica-dijo la chica frente a ella, volteándose y viendo a Yuzu, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era hermosa y su voz también lo era, su mirada era tan fría como el hielo y parecía que la estuviera evaluando-Eres mi master…

Yuzu estaba segura de que ese encuentro cambiaría su vida para siempre.

.

 **Muchas gracias por leer el prólogo, ahora unas notas sobre este, primero: busqué el primer nombre de Takeda pero no lo encontré, así que decidí ponerle el de su seiyuu, si alguien sabe el verdadero, seria genial si me lo dice u.u. Segundo: el traje que ocupa Matsuri es igual al de Astolfo de Fate y el de Mei es el de Mashu de Fate Grand Order, si no saben cómo es, seria genial que buscaran en Google para que se den una idea** **. Tercer punto este es el primer fic de Citrus/Netsuzou Trap que hare dentro de algún universo de otro anime, este es de Fate, el segundo que tengo planeado es en el universo de Code Geass, ¿Alguna otra sugerencia de otro anime? Estaré encantada de escucharlo y ver como encajarían los personajes en el universo de otro anime, bien eso es todo, gracias por leer esta nota tan larga y gracias por leer el primer capítulo, me gustaría saber que piensan, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
